Rentaro Satomi
Rentaro Satomi (蓮太郎・里見 Rentarō Satomi) is a young teen enrolled in school and forming part of the Tendo's Civil Security Company; as a Civil Security member. His Initiator is Enju Aihara. Appearance Rentaro Satomi is a young teen of small frame and messy black hair, with slightly slanted eyes and blue irises. His black hair partially covers the whole of his forehead; reaching down below his eyes with a parted set of bangs untidily forming. Rentaro possesses thick sideburns connected to his hair which hang loose around his cheekbones on either side. Further; several strands of his unkept hair, having gasp in several locations, arch around his thin eyebrows and hover on top of his thick eyelashes. His nose serves as roof to thin lips and a small jawline. He has small ears and normal-sized feet. Despite his profession, Rentaro shows no scars in any visible part of his body.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 5 Rentaro dons a black suit covering his body entirely. The jacket, which he leaves open with solely one button connecting the two sides in the center, displays a much lighter color in the inside; resembling the color light blue. On the right side, there's a strap of the same light blue color linearly craved from the collar of the jacket to the bottom. Additionally, the inner collar displays thin black lines similar to the ones on the strap. Underneath the jacket, there is a notable white shirt with a large turtle neck held together by a black tie around his neck. Around his wrist, Rentaro keeps the large blue cuff, with a small white line circling around the middle, folded accordingly. The shirt underneath the jacket is kept in messy standard, as one of the sides is inside the pants whilst the other is left out in the open. Rentaro's lower body is sheltered by a pair of pants that are held around his waist by a blue belt with a small white line encompassing around the center; serving as a form of adornment. The back of the black pants show two pockets, each serving as inventory for his wallet containing his Civil Security license. He travels around in high black shoes that have a brown color at the bottom.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-7 Personality Rentaro, whilst seemingly low-tempered,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 12 is a loving young boy that, despite public view, treats everyone; the cursed children included, as equal.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 29 Said statement is further emphasized when Enju, she herself being a cursed child, is mistreated by her school peers due to the Gastrea blood running through her veins;Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Page 36 Rentaro unthinkingly exist his own school to go by her side.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 12-13 However, under pressure and when in situations where he has no control over, he acts towards them like most of society, even to the point of solely watching a cursed child being abused by humans and slapping her hand away in an un-wantonly manner.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 12-13 Though, he does repent over his actions and later helps the child that was left at the gates of death by human hands.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 25-27 Rentaro shows, however, anger when spoken to of his dead parents. When Kisara inquisitively questions his ambition to "find" them, he burst out into a cry of vivid fury and abruptly leaves her without saying another word.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 9-10 He sometimes portrays lack of confidence when it comes to his skills as a fighter, even to the point of dropping a mission given to him by the agency.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Page 19 Even so, when faced with threat greater than him, Rentaro retains his calm nature and gains the strength he needs to protect the ones he cares for.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 30-31 History At a the age of six, Rentaro's parents passed away, leaving him at the care of Kikunojyo Tendo, who wantonly welcomed him into the Tendo family with open arms. However, as tears dropped down his face, Rentaro held a burned charcoal in his hands as he ran from the funeral of both his parents telling himself that his parents were in fact alive and that he will find them.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 11-12 When the cursed children were born into the world, women would give birth by a river to quickly drown them and relieve themselves from the burden; Rentaro bared witness to this as a kid as he walked near a river.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Page 29 When Gastrea first began, Rentaro was attacked and mortally wounded, but healed by several doctors after he signed a contract to live.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 1-7 During his first days as a Civil Security member, when Rentaro first met Enju, the former was attacked by the latter instantaneously.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 30-31 Synopsis Civil Security arc The Cursed Children arc Inheritance of the Seven Stars arc Abilities Promoter: Tendou Combat Style: Type 2, Number 16: *'Inzen Kokutenfuu': *'Inzen Genmeika': Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Hand-to-Hand Combat: Equipment Rentaro Satomi's Gun: *'Black Bullets': Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes A Day of Civil Securities Quotes *(To Tadashima) ''"Well... Just Relax... And leave it to me!"''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 39 *(To Enju Aihara) ''"That's why I must show her the way. As her partner."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 29 Battles & Events *Rentaro Satomi vs. Kagetane Hiroku *Rentaro Satomi, Enju Aihara & Tadashima vs. Level 1 Spider Type *Rentaro Satomi vs. Shougen Ikuma *Civil Security vs. Kagetane Hiroku *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kagetane Hiroku & Kohina Hiroku References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Civil Security members Category:Promoter